


Minwoo X Mysterious Girl

by MusicET



Category: Boyfriend, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicET/pseuds/MusicET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this one-shot, I will not use the girl’s name, it could be you, the reader, your friend or some random girl. But, you’ll have to read it first to find out who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_The most beautiful smile I ever saw…_ **

Was from the girl that I loved very much, but, I was too scared to admit my feelings for her. She was beautiful, her long light brown hair flowed down her back as her blue eyes sparkled. I really liked her…no I was in love with her. But, I can’t confess to her, she’s my best friend, and I know, that if I don’t confess soon, someone else will and I’ll lose her. I can’t bare to see her with another man, and her laying in his arms, it’s going to kill me. But, if she didn’t feel the same, it’d ruin our friendship, and I can’t let that happen. The boys all know about my crush on her and they tease me about it a lot too. They say that I should confess to her, but I’m scared. What should I do?

The first time I saw him, I knew he was the one, I loved him. But, he’s famous, popular and handsome, there’s no way he’d like a girl like me. He had black hair, and dark brown eyes, almost black. He looked cute but also handsome and manly. And I was just a normal girl who was his fan and the bands. Sure that I’m the band’s childhood friend, but I’m just regular me and they could have like almost every girl they wanted, prettier than me, smarter than me and way more talented than me. But, I loved him, I really do, but sometimes, things aren’t meant to me. He’s and Idol and I’m just a regular girl. I really want to confess to him, but, I know, he’s not going to feel the same. The rest of the band knows I like him and they tease me about it. I want to confess but if he doesn’t feel the same, it’ll ruin our friendship and I don’t want that to happen. Maybe, I should just give up. It’ll be easier. I wrote a note for him and the guys so they’ll understand. I took a blade and slit my wrist, cutting a vain and I fell on my bed and I close my eyes, and the last thing I heard was a knock on the door. The notes next to me as my life started to slowly drift away.

 

We know that they like each other, we want to tell them that they both feel the same way but, we all promised, we wouldn’t tell anyone that they liked each other, we really care about them and we don’t want their trust in us to disappear. But, sure we tease them a lot to give them hints that the other feels the same but, they’re just so oblivious. We wished it’d be easy for them, but since he’s a celebrity it’ll be hard and she’s been through a lot in her life and we don’t want to be it any harder for her and we truly love her, she’s been like a younger sister to us all and he’s been like a younger brother and he’s also the maknae of our band. It’ll hurt to see the one you love with another man/woman, we don’t want them to feel like that, we don’t want them to be hurt like we’ve been. Seeing the love of your life with another man/woman is the most painful thing in the world.

 

I’m going to do it. I’m going to confess to her and let her know about my feelings. I know I’m risking our friendship, but, I’m willing to do it. I don’t want to see her with another man and it’s better to make her aware of my feelings even if it does mean risking our friendship, I want to let her know that I love her, and I’m willing to wait forever for her. Even if it means that I’ll get hurt in the process, I’ll do it. I love her too much to let this opportunity slip past.  I went to her door with the boys behind me and urging me to know on the door, I knock and there was no response I knocked it again and still nothing. The boys called her cell and we could hear it going off in her room and that’s when we knew something was wrong. I turned the knob but it was locked we took the key from the door frame and…

**To be continued………………………………………..**


	2. Chapter 2

**_He turned the key in the lock and opened the door. To his horror, he saw…_ **

Along with his band mates, his lover, the girl he was going to confess to, she lay still on the bed as colour started to drain out from her face and that when the boys snapped out of their shock and horror and finally, Kwangmin called the ambulance “Hello! We need an ambulance at 55 Manado Street please. My friend her she’s bleeding and we don’t what to do, please help us!!” and they told him they’ll be there in 5 minutes and he hung up. “They’ll her here in 5 minutes.” “Youngmin grab a cloth or any piece of clothing and wrap it around her wrist to stop the blood from flowing out. Jeongmin help me carry her downstairs. Minwoo and Hyunseong grab your keys and we’ll meet you at the hospital.” Donghyun ordered. Everyone did as he ordered, it was to help save their friend from dying. The ambulance came and took her from them and onto the stretcher, taking her to the hospital, Kwangmin stayed with her and the others piled into the van and worriedly drove to the hospital.

They had no idea on why she would do this, why would she kill herself, after all those months and years of being clean from cutting why would she start again, she knew her vain was there and yet she still slit it, what was it that caused her to cut, was it the fans, was it one of them what was it, who was it? All the questions ran through their minds as they parked in they ran to the administration “We’re here for the girl that was just admitted into hospital.” “Ah, right. She in surgery right now, she’s on the 9th floor in the 6th surgery room. You’ll have to wait outside the room for her. And maybe one of you could contact her family too.” Said the nurse. “Thank you and will do.” Shouted Jeongmin as they all took off running.

They waited outside for the surgeons to come out, they waited for hours, and hours, and while they waited, they read your letter you gave them, it broke their hearts and then finally after 4 hours of waiting the surgeon came out, “Are you boys her family?” “No, we’re her friends. We found her in her room and contacted the ambulance.” Donghyun said. “Okay, she’s okay. But, she’s very tired and she has a long history of self-harm. You all have to keep a close eye on her too. You can come in and see her.” He said and walked of, the boys thanked him and ran in to see their friend. They saw you, laying on the hospital bed, looking so peaceful, but you were very pale, you turned and saw them. And when you looked at them, you smiled softly and sadly.

They boys, collapsed onto their knees in relief. They had tears running down their faces. “We thought we lost you. Don’t do that again. Never again. It froze our heart to see you dying. You were dying in our arms. We can’t…I can’t bare seeing you die. Because, I love you. I truly, really love you. We read your note. It tore our hearts. But, now, I know, you feel the same. And I love you just as much as you love me, maybe even more. I love you. 정말 정말 당신을 사랑합니다. 당신은 나의 전부입니다.” Minwoo said, and he kissed her. She kissed back, unable to say anything. But, one thing she did know, was that she loved him just as much. The boys applause and cheered. “So, will you go out with me?” “Yes.” And after getting out the hospital they went on their first date and after 3 years. Minwoo asked her to marry him and her reply was the same as before, ‘Yes’. And after 2 years, she was pregnant with his child and they lived happily ever after. And they still lived with the boys with their girlfriends and/or wives.

They’re family grew and grew, and they died together. So that no one would be left behind, because that was there family rule. Never leave anybody behind

 

( **Pronunciation:** Jeongmal jeongmal dangsin-eul salanghabnida. dangsin-eun naui jeonbu ibnida.

 **Meaning:** I really really love you. You are my everything.)


End file.
